She Loves The Rain
by xoxMusicalxox
Summary: Rainfall...Gabriella Montez's favourite pastime and a pastime she and Troy always share together. Troy's POV! A very sweet TROYELLA story, in my opinion. Oneshot! xoxMusicalxox


**I've been looking at the statistics of my stories and have realised the number of reviews had kind of lowered. I'm a little worried about my writing skills right now, panicking over whether or not I'm getting better or worse lol…so just for a practice and something for my friends…I've decided to write a one shot. Troyella of course. :P**

**The story goes in steps, Gabriella and Troy when they were teenagers, Troy and Gabriella when they were young adults, Troy and Gabriella when their elderly and so on…I hope you can understand it. It's written in Troy's POV!**

**It's called…**

**She Loves The Rain**

TROY Bolton watched in admiration, Gabriella Montez, his girlfriend, danced with an endless grace, so infinitely beautiful, her hair sprawling out over her shoulders coming free of its bobble, her eyes closed tight, a permanent smile on her healthy, beautiful face. She loves the rain, he thought happily to himself.

The droplets of water sprang from heaven as if they too were dancing, they slammed and splashed against the ground, they drenched them from head to toe and it felt wonderful, it was like freedom.

"Oh, 'Gabriella said stopping and beaming over at Troy who was still watching her hungrily with his ultramarine eyes, "Don't you want to dance with me Troy?"

She smirked playfully and taking her hand in his she pulled him towards her and quickly contrived him to slow dance with her. They held each other close, so soft and very wet. Troy rested his forehead against Gabriella's; she smiled at him meeting his eyes with her own. A drop of rain rolled down her nose and Troy pressed his against hers so the dripper rested between the dips of their noses. The coldness of the water refreshed their minds…all they wanted was each other.

Troy brushed his lips with Gabriella's, still dancing and she reacted immediately, responding with enthusiasm. Troy teased her by running the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip, Gabriella moaned giving him the opportunity to explore her mouth, she was more than willing yet so very innocent.

Troy could hear a chuckle resonate in his head, she loves the rain, he thought to himself once more.

……………………………………

THE rain hammered down on the Bolton household. Troy lay and watched his wife, yes they were married, had been for eight years, both twenty five years old, Gabriella standing at the window, watching it with enthrallment. Her fascination with the rain had not eased away, in fact, it was stronger but Troy loved her all the more for it. He adored seeing her eyes light up with her wonder when it began to rain or when a strong raging thunderstorm overcame Albuquerque. The wet weather was a source of life to Gabriella, inevitably her favourite thing in the whole wide world, part from Troy himself of course.

They had made love, the change in the weather had brought an unruly passion out in Gabriella and as it rained, the water thumping and running down the windows and over the Bolton roof, they had joined bodies, both hungry for one another.

"Gabriella, 'Troy whispered smiling, she was wrapped up in one of their blankets, her naked body trembling from her excitement of the rain and the passion they had shared together, she usually slept after making love but the rain was just so intriguing, she could not help herself, "Come back to bed, you're freezing."

Gabriella broke from her reverie, "Sorry, 'She mumbled coming over to lie beside her husband, she rested on her side and Troy kissed her bare shoulder softly, pressing his body against hers, "The rain is just so beautiful."

"I know, its Summer rain." Troy told her.

"The best kind of rain, it's rare but so breathtaking when it falls down, 'Gabriella turned around and faced Troy, her eyes were serious yet soft, "Troy, I have to tell you something."

Troy laughed and kissed her nose gently, "What?"

Gabriella looked hesitant and said quietly, "I'm pregnant."

Troy sat up, Gabriella looked worried and she fixed her eyes on the rain again as if it brought her comfort through her strife. When she looked back at Troy and was surprised, instead of angry eyes and a hard face she found him staring at her with a wondrous smile upon her face and a glint of joy twinkling in his eyes.

Troy threw himself at her tenderly; he lay above her and peppered her body with soft kisses.

"Pregnant!" He proclaimed proudly.

"Yes, our baby, 'Gabriella mumbled, her fingers traced into her, caressing the nape of his neck as she felt the weight of his excitement and the need to be near her, she looked out the window and laughed, "That would be a nice name for a girl, Summer, after the summer rain. My Favourite."

Troy nuzzled his nose into her neck and laughed, she loves the rain, he reminded himself.

……………………………………

TROY chuckled; Gabriella and little Summer, their daughter who had only just reached four years old were running around the garden like a pair of excited banshee's. They screamed and yelled as another flash of lighting lit up the sky but it was not from fright but mere happiness. Summer, you'd think would be scared of a lightening and thunderstorm, but this was not so. She, like her Mother, loved the storms and rain. She had grown up with Gabriella rocking her to sleep with the sound of the rain through an open window or singing her songs of joyful thunderstorms. Troy often did so too but his obsession had not yet reached that of his wives. He simply liked the rainfall because she did.

"Slow down Summer, Gabriella don't run so quick." Troy called out to them as he cradled his son, Jacob (one year old) against his chest. The little boy was sleeping for he too was growing up with the sound of rain as his lullaby and so he had no need of fearing it.

Gabriella and Summer stopped, dripping wet, both breathless from running but both looking so beautiful in the hazy fog. Summer had grown much, her sandy curled hair reached down to her shoulders, her eyes were dark with brown and a wicked smile was always plastered across her adorable young face, even more so now in the rain.

"We're fine Daddy!" Summer laughed waving before she and Gabriella darted around the garden once more.

Troy kissed Jacob's forehead and smiled, muttering to his son softly, "They just love the rain."

……………………………………

SHE looked tired and old, Troy sighed, he too was no longer a youngster, both in their late fifties Troy and Gabriella were slowing down, lonely together. Summer and Jacob had gone on to start their own families. Summer had married a wonderful man, Timothy Wixom and over the years of their marriage she had given birth to three children, two daughters, Rebecca and Kayleigh and a son, James. Jacob too had married, his wife was a pretty young woman, Sarah Roberts, now Bolton of course and they too had a child, a daughter called Rose.

Gabriella and Troy were thrilled for their family, they were together…lonely yes but still one. Gabriella's legs were weak; Troy took to pushing her around in a wheelchair of late. He didn't mind, he loved to help her but he wished he could see the sparkle that he always saw when she was younger.

They were both aged, grey hair and unresponsive eyes. Only their unburdening love for one another kept them seemingly alive but Troy did wonder………

A droplet of rain splashed onto his hand and Gabriella laughed, "How lovely, 'She muttered smiling faintly, "I love the rain."

……………………………………

OLDER than ever, Troy sighed, and very lonely. Troy sat alone on the bench; he was just a pitiful old man without a lover. The shower was vicious, drenching the entire world of Albuquerque. Troy stared at the rock in front of him, it appeared insignificant but truthfully it was the most important thing in the world to him, his life.

He stared at the grave and smiled allowing a salty tear to drip down his cheek.

It read……

_In Beloved Memory of_

_Gabriella Anne Bolton_

_Dearest Wife to Troy, Zachary Bolton_

_Mother to Summer Wixom and Jacob Bolton_

_Died August, 21__st__ 2007, Aged 78._

_She loves the rain; let it be part of her._

Troy hobbled over to the grave and touched it feeling the damp stone under his fingers. He sighed and kissed the picture of his wife on the front sensing her presence around him.

"Soon my Gabriella. I'll be with you. Very soon." He promised tenderly…

……………………………………

HE slipped two tablets into his mouth, his medication for his arthritis. The night was calm and still. No noise was inside the room, only Troy's gentle footsteps. He gazed at the empty bed before him. It looked wrong, it felt wrong. She had died only months ago and he was already feeling the strain without her. He was depressed and lonely, he was willing for death to overcome, he wanted to be with her.

Ever so reluctantly Troy pulled himself into bed and put the blankets over him, they were cold and bare without his beloved Gabriella. They were nothing without her warmth.

He shuddered and sighed, "I can feel it. So close." He mumbled.

Troy felt his heart clench but no fear overcame him, he felt her around him, she was young again, his Gabriella, her voice soothing and calming.

"Don't be afraid Troy, listen to the rain." She told him and as if she had willed it, the heavens opened and the first rainwater of that night. Troy smiled and felt his heart clench tighter still.

A blinding light glazed into his eyes and she was there, young and beautiful again, her eighteen year old self. Gabriella Bolton held out her hand to her husband…

"Are you ready honey? Everyday, again with me." She whispered.

Troy laughed gently, he took her hand and felt a tug on his body and when he looked down he realised his soul had torn from his body and he was staring at himself from above. Troy looked down at his soul, he was young again too. His skin was no longer wrinkled and old…it was fresh and new. He could see again, there was no aching pain in his legs, he was free with Gabriella.

She pressed her lips onto his and giggled pleasantly, "I've missed you." She said.

"I've missed you too…you're my rainfall." Troy told her kindly and together they faded away into an eternity…forever…

Troy sighed, she loves the rain…

**I've fully decided I'm losing my touch, perhaps I should give my writing a break…hmm??? **

**I didn't like it but I would adore some reviews…I hope my favourite reviewers have noticed the story, this is for everyone. Enjoy and remember Troyella is awesome.**

**xoxMusicalxox/Si xxx**


End file.
